An Embarassing Moment extendedsong version
by muggleborn444
Summary: Okay so I went a little bit mad for a short time, and this is the result. It has a few too many songs if you ask me BUT I DON'T CARE! *coughcouch* sorry. So, it is the end of summer and Max is trying to realize what her feelings for Fang are. R&R!


**AN: I thought of this randomly in the car on the way from practice a few months ago but never got around to writing about it until now. So… read and review. I think this is possibly the longest most boring song filled oneshot in HISTORY. **

**Claimer: Plot/ Disclaimer: Characters. Doi. (is that how you spell it?) and,**

**-Wannabe (Spice Girls), Bananza (Akon), When Love Takes Over (David Guetta ft Kelly Rowland?), High of 75 (Relient K), Beautiful Disaster (Kelly Clarkson), One Hand One Heart (Barbra Streisand), and Our Time is Here (Camp Rock Crew)**

**Yeah. You are in for one HECK of a song(s)shot…**

The boys were bored. Very bored. For three bird-kid boys, staying in one place for a long time got very old, very fast. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were sitting around the Martinez's kitchen table after breakfast, drumming their fingers on the table. Dr. Martinez walked into the room.

"What are you three doing inside on such a beautiful summer day?" She looked questioningly at Fang.

"Bored." One word as always. Anymore and it might give the good doctor a heart attack.

"Why not go out to the pool? The girls went out half an hour ago. I'm sure it will be more fun than just sitting in here. And it IS one of the last days of the summer…" Max's mom grabbed her car keys off the table. "I have to go to work now, but I expect you boys to be outside when I come back." The boys nodded as Dr. Martinez swept from the room.

After she was gone they exchanged glances. "I'm in." Iggy said. Fang smirked at him.

"Would this have to do with a certain girl named… Ella? In a bathing suit?" Iggy punched Fang in the arm but blushed. Fang always talked the most around Iggy and Gazzy, and sometimes Max.

"ME TOO!" Gazzy shouted gleefully imagining cannonballs into the water. Fang just nodded, and a minute later, they were all changed into swim trunks, with towels slung over their shoulders. Fang was wearing black trunks with gray Hawaiian flowers on the sides. Iggy was wearing lime green swim trunks, and Gazzy was wearing blood red swim trunks with a shark on the butt. Their towels matched there suits.

After making sure that they all looked "hot", they made their way out of the sliding door. The pool was on the other side of the garden, so the boys had to walk down the garden path. As they got close enough to the pool to smell the chlorine, they were surprised to hear music blasting… and the girls singing along. It may have not been so strange if they had not heard Max too.

"Definantly a dare." Iggy said as he too heard Max singing. Shrugging, the boys started walking again. When they walked past the cherry blossom trees, they were brought up short once again as a new song started. Nudge had jumped onto the diving board and then laughed as the music started up.

(Nudge) Yo I'll tell ya what I want

What I really, really want

Fang laughed at Iggy's expression when Ella sang,

(Ella) So tell me what you want

What you really, really want

They both sang their lines again, and then Nudge tried not to laugh as she sang,

(Nudge) I wanna… I wanna… I wanna… I wanna…

I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zag

Ahhhhh

Then it was Fang's turn to be shocked silent as Max sang in a surprisingly good voice,

(Max) If you want my future

Forget my past

(Ella) If you want to get with me

Better make it fast

Here Fang and Gazzy had to smother their laughter at Iggy's wide-eyed shocked expression.

(Nudge) Now don't go wastin'

My precious tiiiiiime

(Angel) Get your act together

we could be just fine

(Nudge) I'll tell you what I want

what I really really want

(Ella) So tell me what you want

what you really, really want

(Nudge) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zag

Ahhhhh

Then all four girls broke out in the chorus.

(All) If you wanna be my lover

You gotta get with my friends

Make it last forever

Friendship never eeeee-eeends

If you wanna be my lover

You have got to giiiive

Takin' is too easy

But that's they way it iii-isssss

(Ella) What you think about that

now you know how I feeeeeeel

(Max) Say you can handle my love

Are you for real?

(ALL) are you for reeeeaaaaaal?

(Nudge) I won't be hasty

I'll give you a try

(Angel) If you really bug me then I'll say

goodbye

(Nudge) Yo I'll tell ya what I want

What I really, really want

(Ella) So tell me what you want

what you really, really want

(Nudge) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zag

Ahhhhh

(All) If you wanna be my lover

You gotta get with my friends

Make it last forever

Friendship never eeeee-eeends

If you wanna be my lover

You have got to giiiive

Takin' is too easy

But that's they way it iii-isssss

Nudge and the girls had been dancing around, but now Nudge hopped back up on the diving board and seemed to be berating the air as she kept on singing.

(Nudge) So here's the story from A-Z

you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully

we got Em in the place who likes it in your face

you got G like MC see who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free (she's a real lady)

And as for me, HA you'll see

(All) Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

(All) If you wanna be my lover

you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever

friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover

you have got to give

Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover

(Nudge) you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

(Max, Ella, Angel) Slam your body down and wind it all around.

(All) Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh

(Max, Ella, Angel) Slam your body down and wind it all around.

(Nudge) Slam your body down zigazig ahhhhh

The boys stood in shock as they all jumped on the diving board and struck a pose. Nudge was in the middle, one knee bent, hands on hips. Ella was bending over and resting her hands on her knees to Nudge's right, and (because the Spice girls are flexible) Max propped on leg on Nudge's shoulder and did a sideways split, with one hand on her hip, the arm resting on her propped leg. Angel was kneeling in front of Nudge, hands on knees, leaning forward, with a com-hither look on her face. There was just music playing in the bathroom, and then they all suddenly sang,

(All) If you wanna be my lover (lover, lover, lover, lover((getting quieter)) )

Then, with a great big splash, they all jumped into the pool. The boys hadn't moved in a long time. They were standing so that the girls couldn't see them. They were just about to walk in and pretend nothing had happened (for it would be as embarrassing for them as it would be for the girls) when the girls jumped out of the pool and the next song began to play.

The started "Ah- Ahhhhing" to the opening lyrics of Bananza by Akon. Fang suddenly got and idea and quickly whispered it to the other boys. They all grinned. Right before the other lyrics came in, the boys began to walk in. Fang started to sing,

(Fang) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Before the girls could recover from their shock (they had still kept ah-ahhing though), Iggy took over with a sly grin on his face.

(Iggy) Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling

Gazzy started laughing as he started to sing.

(Gazzy) When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr

I can hear her purring up

At the purring, the whole group was having trouble keeping it together. Fang struggled to keep a straight (seductive) face on as he sang.

(Fang) Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butt you pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass

This time Iggy sang the chorus.

(Iggy) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

(Gazzy) Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)

(Fang) And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
Got me goin to church next day repentin  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so

(Gazzy) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Gazzy sang the next part, failing at his attempt of a seductive face. An eight year old just can't pull it off…

(Gazzy) Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body

Fang stared right at Max as he sang the next few lyrics, knowing that she would do it literally given the chance…

(Fang) Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party

Iggy looked/turned his face to Ella as he sang,

(Iggy) Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti

(Gazzy) Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)

(Iggy) Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)

(Fang) Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back

(All) And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)

(Fang) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

(Iggy) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

(Gazzy) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

(All) Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

At the end of the song, the boys confidence wore off, and the Flock+Ella just shuffled their feet with their heads down in the awkward silence. They all jumped as the next song filled the silence. It was "Yeah" by Usher. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, before starting to dance like crazy.

After an awkward second or two, the boys started dancing too. They all ended up in the pool within a minute, and were quickly engaged in a splashy fight. After "Yeah" was over, a new song came on. Nudge, Ella, and Angel all called a time out, and then started whispering conspiratorially. Finally Nudge, swam over to the side of the pool and got out to make the announcement. "Max is going to do the pleasure of serenading us with her gorgeous voice… doing a solo." Max protested so vehemently that the others were taken back for a minute.

"Don't make me make you, Max." Angel suddenly warned very quietly. Max glared so hard at her, Angel started to shake, but still she stood her ground.

Max knew she was in trouble when both Angel AND the Voice started to berate her in her mind. _Max, it is alright to profess your love for Fang. _"Where did YOU come from!" She muttered in her mind. "And what does that have to do with SINGING." Realizing they were getting nowhere, the girls resorted to Bambi eyes. Max groaned. She was able to resist for a short period, but she finally gave in.

"Fine." She scowled. They all got out of the pool and lay in a circle on their towels, vainly starting a tanning contest as Max's song was chosen.

"No FAIR! Fang is Italian, Nudge is African-American, Ella is Mexican and Max is half Mexican. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS??? I AM LIKE, ALBINO!!!" Iggy muttered.

"LANGUAGE." Max snapped as she tapped her foot as her fate was decided.

"We have decided," Nudge started.

"That Max will sing," Then Ella stopped.

"OH, COME ON!" Max shrieked.

"When Love Takes Over." Angel quickly piped up.

Max groaned, but started to sing as the music started playing.

Its complicated  
It always is  
That's just the way it goes  
Feels like I waited so long for this  
I wonder if it shows

head under water  
Now i can't breath  
It never felt so good  
'Cause i can feel it coming over me  
I wouldn't stop it if i could

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight

Give me a reason  
I gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Cant you see me here on over load  
And this time I blame you  
Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could lose it all

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight (keep saying)

I'll be loving you all the time  
its i wanna make it right  
with you

When love takes over(x6)  
when love takes over over over over over  
over over over over over over!

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight

Max really got into the song as it got going, and looked at Fang nearly the whole time, but as soon as she finished, she looked down at her feet. They were all looking at her in shock, except for Angel who had known that Max could actually sing very well.

Before they could say anything, Max bolted into the woods behind the Martinez's home. When Ella went to go after her, Nudge put out an arm, and nodded her head to the side at Fang, who as always, was getting up to go comfort her. Ella grinned, and sat down next to Iggy.

As Fang walked away he heard Iggy say, "So Ella…" and then she giggled. _Iggy's got a date for sure. _Fang laughed in his mind, but then his thoughts wandered back to Max. _Was she singing to ME? What was she trying to say? Could she possibly feel the same way about me as I do about her? _Caught in his whirlwind of thoughts, he almost forgot what he was in the woods for, before he saw her.

She was just sitting on a log in her bikini, staring at a tree in front of her, leaning against some of the branches that were sticking up. Fang walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hi."

She turned to look at him and sighed. "Hi."

"So…" Fang began, trying to figure out if comforting Max would make things worse.

"It's okay." Max spoke up suddenly. "If you don't feel the way I do… about you." She looked away again. Fang was shocked. But instead of saying anything, he just opened his mouth and began to sing the song that he could hear with his super hearing, coming from the pool area.

We were talking together  
I said, "what's up with this weather?"  
Don't know whether or not  
How sad I just got  
Was of my own volition.  
Or if I'm just missing the sun

And tomorrow, I know,  
Will be rainy at best.  
And the forecast, I know,  
Is that I'll be depressed.

But I'll wait outside  
Hoping that I'll catch sight of the sun.

Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky

And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I

And now I'm sunny with a High  
of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light

And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive

And the temperature is freezing  
And then, after dark,  
There is a cold frost sweeping  
In over my heart

And we might break up  
If I don't wake up to the sun

Because on and off,  
The clouds have fought  
Their control over the sky

And lately the weather  
Has been so Bi-polar  
And Consequently so have I

And now I'm sunny with a High  
of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light

And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be alive

Sunny with a High of 75  
Since You took my heavy heart  
And made it light (made it light)

And its funny how you find  
You enjoy your life  
When you're happy to be...  
Alive

He waited for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

(I considered ending this here, but then realized that I would be making you suffer through much scrolling of lyrics and no story… so I didn't. CA)

Max took one look at him, and then threw herself at him, kissing him hard. He wound his arms around her waist as she threaded her hands in his hair. After a good five minutes or so, they broke apart for air.

Before Fang could say anything Max was walking back to the pool. When they returned (separately) Max seemed to be avoiding Fang. Neither of them would mention what happened in the woods, but the others were dying to know.

Eventually, after more sunbathing ("Pointless" (Iggy) ) and swimming, the Flock and Ella went in for some cookies. Max stayed outside to pick up like she always did, even when there were cookies. She WAS leader after all.

As she cleaned up she started to sing.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

She hadn't realized Fang had come back outside to help, until he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little, but Fang held on. (NO he won't be singing. Sorry. HA I bet you are all like YES!!!!!. But there is another song coming mwa ha ha ha ha haaaa!!! CA)

"I won't leave you. Ever. I will always love you. You have NOTHING to worry about. I love you more than my wings." Max's eyes opened wide. _He loved her more than his own freedom…_

"And Lissa? And Bridget? And allllllll your fangirls?" Max asked quietly.

Fang chuckled. "No comparison to you. None at all." Max turned, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"I can work with that." She grinned.

(I LIED!!! IM SORRY!!! I WAS JUST LOOKING BACK AT MY PLAN AND THERE _IS _ ANOTHER SONG NOW. SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! CA)

A new song started playing from the stereo, the only thing Max had yet to clean. (Cause she was singing to it). Fang laughed. "Why do the girls have this song on their iPods?" Max shrugged. The lyrics started up and she rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT singing ANY MORE." She stated frowning. Fang hugged her closer and grinning, started to sing.

(Fang) I have a love and it's all that I have  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?

Sighing, Max started to sing, smiling a little as Fang grinned at her.

(Max) I love him; I'm his,  
And ev'rything he is  
I am too...

(Fang) I am too...

(Max) I have a love and it's all that I need.  
Right or wrong, and he needs me too.

(Fang) I love her, we're one,

(Max) I love him,

(Fang) There's nothing to be done.

(Max) Nothing to be done.

(Fang) Not a thing I can do,

(Max) But hold him,

(Fang) But hold her,  
Hold her forever,

(Both) Be with her now--

(Fang) Tomorrow  
And all of my life...

(Max) I have a love and it's all that I need...

Make of our hands one hand,  
Make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow,  
Only death will part...  
Us now.

(Fang) Make of our lives one life,

(Both) Day after day one life.  
Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart;  
Even death won't part...

(Max) Us now...

(Fang) Make of our lives one life,

(Both) Day after day one life.

(Fang) Now it begins,

(Max) Now it begins,

(Fang) Now we start

(Max) Now we start

(Fang) One hand,

(Max) One hand,

(Fang) One heart;

(Max) One heart;

(Both) Even death won't part us now.

(Both) When love comes so strong,  
There is no right or wrong,  
Your love is,  
Your love is,  
Your love is,  
Your life!

After the song ended Max groaned. Fang raised his eyebrows in question. "Its just, that was so, ew. That was so, CHEEZY and CLICHÉ! I just can't take it. I'm about to hurl." Fang chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, because I am making this officially OUR song." He chuckled as she groaned again.

"We should go inside before Iggy starts making snide innuendos about us without us there to stop him. He will pollute the minds of… actually, what with Gazzy being Iggy in training, Nudge having read everything on the internet, and Angel reading minds, they are already polluted. But still, he will ruin my reputation and I haven't even DONE ANYTHING YET!" Fang just looked at her. "Sorry. I just pulled a Nudge didn't I?" He nodded and then grinned. "What?" She asked wearily.

"Yet?" Fang questioned, grin turning into a full-blown smile.

"Shut up Mister." Max muttered, blushing as she detangled herself from Fang's arms.

When the two went inside, everyone was in the kitchen, busy making lunch.

"We know you were eavesdropping." Fang said in a monotone. Max crossed her arms.

"But Maaaaaxxxx, you two were being so… so CUTE!!!" Max's eyes widened in horror, before she shuddered.

"Prepare to die Nudge." She growled.

"SORRY!!! I FORGOT I WAS BANNED FROM SAYING MAX AND CUTE IN THE SAME SENTENCE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Max tackled her. Nudge landed on a bag of flour, that exploded and sent white powder EVERYWHERE.

"Ummm, oops?" Max said turning to Iggy. She burst out laughing. "You, you…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You have a bit of flour… on your nose." Fang said, and soon the entire kitchen was laughing. Iggy was hit hardest because he had been standing in front of the flour. He was completely white, except for the very end of his nose.

Once everyone settled down, they found a job for Max (cleaning the dishes while Fang dried and put them away) so they could all be in the kitchen.

"One last song!" Angel piped up, turning up the iPod speakers Max had brought in.

Immediately all the girls, (even Max to her displeasure) started singing along.

We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together

Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next

Come on  
come on  
You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time move  
Come on  
Come on  
Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

Gone are the days of Summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on  
Come on  
Come on

Come on  
Come on  
Come on

So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

Dr. Martinez walked in on a very messy kitchen of very messy birdkids (+Ella), singing into various kitchen appliances.

"Well… as long as you clean up, I don't wanna know." She said before turning and walking into her study. Fang and Max shared a smile. Summer was over, but _they _had just begun.

**AN: CHEEZY LAST LINE I KNOW! Actually, the whole thing was pretty awful, but it was fun to listen to the songs and see the Flock doing this stuff. So yeah. This was pretty awful. But CC is editing for the first time in a LONG time so there shouldn't be that many grammatical errors. It will just suck. SORRY FOR ALL THE SONGS. REVIEW! PLEASE! AND I WILL WRITE AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER FOR EVERY STORY THAT WE HAVE UP WRITE NOW!!! PROMISE!!!**

**BTW, how many of you died a bit when the boys sang Bananza? I did…**


End file.
